Sex Scene Practice
by AsToldBy Hazelnut
Summary: Collections of one-shot sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex Scene Practice.**

**Note: **This is simply practice for my sex scene skill, I wrote this during lunch in school o/o. So embarrassing. Anyway I want to one up my skills. Don't be afraid to give me pointers, this will be deleted over a 24 hour period. I want some points on what I'm lacking and where I should add more detail. This will be greatly appreciated for future stories. Now for this Practice I will be using my personal pairing Phillip/Hazel. This is placed in the future from Blank Space. If you don't want me to delete it let me know and I'll keep it up.

It was a late Friday afternoon, Phil and Hazel were cuddled up on her couch watching a movie on Netflix. Her aunt was working overtime again. Hazel didn't want to be alone so she called Phillip her boyfriend of two years. They have been watching some romance movie with a shit ton of sex scenes. The ones that if you watched with your parents or aunt would be extremely awkward.

Phillip was laying back on the couch with Hazel tucked under his arm, her headthoughng on his chest. He has been waiting to be alone with Hazel after they had that little talk. Hazel was feeling a little nervous because her aunt thought she was about they age of having sex. Hazel was a senior this year and Phillip was a junior. The perfect ages to think about sex so her aunt sat her down with him and they had a conversation.

_"It has come to my attention that you two are of that age of sex, with you being sixteen Phil and Hazel being seventeen it won't take long for it to happen" Quinn sighs heavily sitting down at the kitchen table with a calm collective Phillip and a nervous wreck Hazel. "Now I just want to set some ground rules.."_

_"You really think we are ready for this sex talk?" Hazel asked hitting nervously on her finger nails. Truth was when they first started dating maybe a few weeks in her and Phil almost ended up having sex. However Hazel wasn't ready and wanted to see if this relationship was based on more than sex. After two years she finally decided she was ready and there was more too their relationship than that._

_"Hazelnut I know this might be slightly uncomfortable-" _

_"I think slightly uncomfortable is an understatement. This is extremely awkward and greatly uncomfortable" Hazel stated. 'I wonder if she found my birth control and condoms'._

_Phillip slowly raised his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but is there a reason you suddenly brought this up?" He asked kindly._

_Quinn nods her head standing up. She walked over towards the kitchen draw realizing Hazel hidden fear. She pulled out a box of condoms and birth control pills. "I found this in Hazel's room, if you two are having sex I understand but I'd like-"_

_"We aren't having sex" Hazel said she could feel her face burning her cheeks turning a red color._

_"Then why did I find these in your room? If you aren't having sex why do you have these?"._

_Hazel swallowed slightly looking from her aunt to Phil. They were both looking at her for an honest answer. "Okay! I was considering having sex with Phillip. So I decided to buy that just in case, I mean you can never knew when it happens right?"._

_Phillip was completely surprised and speechless. "You were considering having sex with me?". Hazel looks away now blushing completely up to her ears. She slowly nods her head._

_"Well then, no sex on the couch or in my room. Phillip wear a condom at all times! I swear if she ends up pregnant I'm killing you and taking your body where no one can find you" Quinn threatened with a sweet smile before leaving the kitchen leaving the two love birds alone._

_"Your aunt scares the hell out of me" Phillip confessed releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding._

Hazel yawns slightly, these movies were both fake and completely unrealistic. She hated romance movies with a passion though watches them for the laughs. Hazel shifts slightly laying her hand on her boyfriend's inner thigh. Phil looks down at her hand and glances over towards her. Was she trying to make a move on him?. He shrugs his shoulder not thinking much of it and looks at the TV.

Hazel glances over towards Phil as he looked away. She slowly starts massaging his inner thigh. She wanted to get an reaction out of him so she slowly moved up towards his crotch. Phillip can feel the heat raising in his body. He allows her to massage his inner thigh and moves his arms down. He places his hand on leg going up and down slowly, he moved closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder kissing her neck. Hazel is extremely ticklish this action caused her to giggle and hold her shoulders up.

"Your so beautiful" Phillip whispered in her ear putting her earlobes between his teeth. Hazel let out a shaky breath with her eyes close. "I love everything about you" he whisper softly in her ear his hand moving up her leg. He slides his hand up her shirt and under her bar. He rubs his palm against her nipple and breast. Hazel released a breathless moan gripping Phillip's thigh.

"Ooh...god..Phillip" Hazel relaxed under his touch and closed her eyes tightly bitting down on her bottom lip. These actions made her body feel weird in the greatest way possible. She felt like his touches were her drugs she was greatly addicted and needed more. "More please" she said breathless.

Phillip removes her shirt laying her down on her back on the couch. His hands roam over her stomach, her skin was soft. Hazel loved his hands all over her body. The way he caressed her body, her breast turned her on. Phillip removed her bra next her upper body completely exposed. He ghost his hands over her pants.

"Is it okay if I?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to go to fast for her.

Hazel suddenly grabs Phil's hands, he glances at her with slight fear of be rejected. "Phli you don't have to ask, if I don't want it I wouldn't allow it to go this far". Phil nods his head slowly. Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulls herself up off the couch her face inches apart. "I love you so much".

"I love you so much more" Phil said with a huge grin. He captures her lips into a gently and passionate kiss. She kisses him back with just as much passion. She felt like she was in heaven with Phil, he loved her to no end and it was amazing. Phil nibbles gently on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He slides tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Hazel pulled away.

"I want to do something special" Hazel whispered seductively and pushes Phil down on the couch. She grabbed his shirt taking it off rubbing her hands slowly up and down his chest. Leaning forward she pecked his lips moving down to his neck. She unbuttoned his pants and takes them off. "Hands or Mouth?" She purrs against his neck. Phil's mouth went completely dry her acting like this never happened before but he was completely loving it.

"Mouth, I want you to taste me baby" Phil answered licking his lips.

"Okay baby" Hazel removed his boxers and stares at 8 inches of hard on. They both switched positions so Hazel was on her knees in between his legs. She leans forward licking the tip of his cock, Phil shivers in pleasure as she teases him. She giggles softly blowing gently on the tip driving her boyfriend insane.

"Damnit s-stop teasing b-baby" Phil said breathlessly.

"Okay sorry" Hazel said taking the tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the tip slow. She slowly takes him into her mouth.

"God...Hazel" Phil groan running his fingers through her hair. She quickly bobs her head up and down sucking. Phil grips her hair thrusting into her mouth thank goodness she didn't have gag reflex. "Fuck.." He hissed in pleasure as she started sucking faster along with his thrust. Hazel didn't want to suck him off to the point her cums so she pulled away.

Standing up she grabbed the side of her panties dropping them slowly down to the floor. She stalks slowly towards him and saddles his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You got a condom?" She asked.

"No, I didn't think we were doing this" Phil confessed.

"Bring me upstairs, my aunt will kill us if we do it on the couch" Hazel said with a chuckle.

Phil quickly stands up allowing her to wrap her legs around him and he walks upstairs. They going into her room shutting and locking the door behind them. Phil throws his girlfriend on the bed and goes into her draws taking out a condom. He ripped open the pack rolling it on his cock.

"You ready beautiful?" He asked. Hazel nods laying down on her back.

Phil slowly enters her so he wouldn't hurt her. This was his and her first time and he didn't want to hurt he was fully in her gave her enough times to adjust to his size. Hazel clenched her sheets closing her eyes tightly. She felt pain and pleasure and waited for the pain to completely subside.

"You c-can move" Hazel said opening her eyes.

Phil places his hands beside her head and slowly thrust into her. Hazel released a soft moan clenching her sheet tightly. Phil leans forward sucking gently on her neck causing his girlfriend to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Faster..."

Phil smirk and kisses up her neck to her lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and started thrusting faster and harder into her. Hazel wrapped her legs around him allowing her to deeper inside her.

"Ahhh...Yes Phillip" Hazel moaned arching her back as he thrusted through her. He grabbed the sheets as Hazel scratced his back and dug her nails into him. "I love you so much".

Phil continued to thrust into his girlfriend, he loved hearing her moans, hearing her repeat his name in pure bliss. He was getting closer and closer to his climax.

"I'm g-gonna c-cum!" He groaned thrusting slower not wanting to cum now. Hazel pulls him into a heated kiss tongues dancing together. Phil started to speed up again.

Hazel pulls away from the kiss panting slightly. She covers her face with her arm moaning loudly. "Damnit Phillip!".

Phil thrusted a few more times back Cummings inside the condom. He released a shaky breath pulling out of Hazel taking off the condom. Hazel laughs and looks over towards Phil. " I love you too" he said.

"We should do this again" Hazel said pulling Phil down onto the bed. She lays her head down on his chest. Phillip nods his head cuddling his girlfriend. She smiles falling asleep. Phil kissed her forehead.

"We should whenever you want" He said closing his eyes falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex Scene Practice Part 2.**

**Note: **Since you guys enjoyed the very first sex scene practice I decided to do another one. This one is a more playful one, I wanted to see if I can master the art of playful and loving instead of strictly romantic and loving if that made any sense. I want to thank both celrock and Tcking12 for their review. So I decided after this one I will do Peter/Kimi sex scene practice and Zack/Kimi sex scene practice think of it as a thank you :D Also I wrote this two days ago before my writers block. I'm uploading this because I didn't want to leave without an update. I'll probably be back next Friday.

Finally! Yes finally eighteen year old Hazel Levine had her own apartment. It was a huge one bedroom apartment on the top floor of an apartment building. How was she able to afford this pent house? Thanks to her parents money. They had left her the mother load and she was basically filthy rich. Of course she gave her aunt some of the money for taking care of, but she couldn't be anymore happy to be out of that house. She had more freedom, more privacy. And way more time to spend with her amazing boyfriend Phillip.

Phillip was currently in the kitchen of the apartment in an "Hello Kitty" pink and white apron. Hazel was in a costume made "Red Sox" apron.

"I love your choice in aprons" Phillip said sarcastically.

Phillip was teaching Hazel how to make a red velvet cake and cupcakes. She isn't the best cook or baker, she nearly burned her aunt house down last year trying to make a cake for Phillip's sixteen birthday. Phillip was now seventeen years old and in his last year of high school while his girlfriend was a freshman in college.

"So I want you to pick out three things you want on top of the cake" He said grabbing the mixing bowl.

Hazel tapped her chin walking over towards the refrigerator and opens it staring at the inside. What did she want on top of the cake? She asked herself but she couldn't decided. Okay new question what does she want on top of Phillip? She smirk grabbing the whipped cream, strawberries, and- she shuts the refrigerator and walks towards the cabinet, granola.

"What is the first step?" She asked placing the things she collected onto the counter. "You're the master Chef here".

"First we measure the ingredients" he gives his girlfriend a measuring cup. "You're a female you should know how to use this" he joked.

Hazel grabbed the measuring cup and slapped his arm. "You're so sexist, you ass" she pouts as her boyfriend laughs watching her pout.

Phillip shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand on her hip walking closer to her. Him being taller than her she looks up at him her bottom lip poking out in a pout. He slowly pecked her lips and hands her the flour.

"2 1/2 cups of flour please princess" he said moving away from his blushing girlfriend. She sucks her teeth and pours 2 1/2 cups of flour into the measuring cup. She hated when he teased her it just wasn't right. She reached her hands into the flour and throws it at him.

"Sorry prince my hand slipped" she giggled.

"Oh yeah?".

"Yeah".

Phillip shakes his head flour falling from his hair. He stared at his girlfriend his hand reaching over towards the whipped cream. He shakes the can and watches as she slowly backs away. He smiles chasing her around the kitchen. They both went back and forth around the table until Phillip trapped her in a corner.

"Please don't do it Phillip" Hazel pleaded as her boyfriend walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of my hand slipping" he said squeezing the whipped cream all over her. She gasped and screamed as it landed on her and giggles hitting his chest.

"You asshole" she laughed as he wiped the cream out her eyes. She opens her eyes and they both stared at each other.

_'When I looked into her eyes it reminded me of how much I loved her. She is beautiful, funny, and intelligent. She just makes my heart flatter'._

Phillip licked the cream off her lips causing her to blush. He leans forward pressing his lips passionately against hers. Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back with just as much passion.

_'I love this girl that I have in my arms. She is the only one I need for the rest of my life'._

He gropes her ass and pulls her body closer to his. She moans heavenly into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist with his hands planted on her ass. He pulls away from the kiss and licks down to her jawline nibbling and kissing along the way to her neck.

Hazel moans softly tilting her head slightly to the side giving him more access to her neck. He sucked and bit down roughly on her neck leaving hickeys marking her. She was his and he didn't like sharing as much as she didn't like being shared.

"W-We should...g-get back to the c-cake...Ahhh.. Phillip" she said in between moans and whimpers. Phillip smirked and pulled away from her neck nodding his head slowly. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and tries moving back he traps her with both his hands on each side of her head on the wall.

He leans closer to her and bites her earlobe gently receiving a mewl in return. He chuckled releasing her ear. "Okay but first you have to promise me so fun afterwards" he whispered in her ear.

She giggles gently pushing his chest. "I can promise you more than fun Hello Kitty" she said grabbing his apron "now let's go bake!" She said excitly dragging him over to their working station.

The two continued to make the caked with tons of jokes and laughs, it actually took longer than needed do to the two throwing the ingredients at each other. However the cake managed to come out better than expected. Phillip grabs a knife and cut two pieces one for him and one for his girl. He grabbed two spoons handing Hazel one.

"Are you ready?"

"Umm I'm kinda scared to taste this?"

"How about I try it first?"

"That's a great idea, because if you die then I know not to eat it"

"..."

"What?"

"I can totally feel the love in here".

Phillip takes a deep breath before being the spoon to his mouth. If he died eating this he was going to hunt her dreams forever and a day. He hesitantly put the spoon in his mouth. Hazel stated closely at him waiting for his reaction. He decided to pull a small prank on her.

Phillip pretends to start coughing and fall onto the floor holding his throat. Hazel dropped the plate and knees down beside him.

"Phillip!" She screamed putting his head into her lap. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"The cake...".

"What about the cake Phillip?".

"The cake is...".

"Yeah?".

"The cake is a...lie!"

"The cake is a lie?...Phillip you asshole" she yelled pushing his head of her lap.

"Awe you were worried about me?" He asked pinching her cheeks gently.

"No I was worried about where I should bury you. I was also worried about the cops putting the blame on me".

Phillip sits up and pushes her down onto the floor crawling on top of her. He was hovering over her and smirks. "Stop lying you were worried over me" he chuckled kissing her forehead.

Hazel pouts and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her breast against his chest and looks into his eyes. Phillip smiles moving closer their lips inches apart.

"What size is your bra?"

"Way to wrong the mood Phillip" Hazel said pushing him off her. She staddles his lap and covered his mouth with her hand. "If you want the fun I promise shut the hell up okay?" He nods his head as she removed her shirt.

She threw it to the side and grabbed his hands placing them on her beast. "They're a size 34 D". He started squeezing her breast receiving heavenly moans.

Phillip removed her bra and throws it to the side taking her nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the perky nipple and pinches the other one giving it his attention.

"Ahhh...Yes" Hazel moaned the pleasure running her through her body. She can feel her panties getting wet. She tangled her fingers through his hair. Phillip switch their positions so she was on the floor. He grabbed her pants quickly taking them off.

"Someone is in a rush" Hazel mumbled with a smirk.

"I'm hungry for some cake and I ain't talking velvet" Phillip said with a wink removing her underwears.

"Oh my god, you're sex talk is funny" she giggled covering her face. Phillip rolled his eyes removing his shirt and pants. He slowly licked her vagina causing her to moan out in pure bliss. "Fuck Yes...!" She gripped his hair tightly.

Phillip slides his tongue inside of her and start to tongue fuck her vagina. His tongue slipped his tongue in and out of her tight hole driving her insane. She arches her back and moans out. Her moans turning him on even more. He had a raging hard on and needed to fix that. He pulled his tongue out of her and removed his boxers.

He pulled the lube out his pocket and started to lube up his 8-inch raging hard on cock. He stroked himself groaning staring down at his beautiful naked girlfriend.

"You ready baby?".

"Give it to me baby" Hazel said giggling as she he kissed her neck. Phillip slowly eased himself into her tight hole.

"You feel good around my cock baby" he groans as he waited for her to adjust, it's been awhile since they last had sex. Hazel runs her fingers through her hair moaning as she got use to his size once again.

"M-Move please" she bagged and he didn't want to disobey her. He slides out slowly receiving moans and mewls from his girlfriend and slammed into her. "Ahh yes...faster".

Phillip digger his nials into her hips and started thrusting faster into her sending her into over drive. She moaned in pure bliss at the pleasure his huge cock was giving her. With every thirst her voice was getting louder and louder. This just turn Phillip on even more. He just wanted to pleasure her in anyway possible. He takes her perky nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and bite down.

"Yes...oh god...yes Phillip" Hazel said panting and moaning digging her nails into his back. She wrapped his legs around him allowing him to go deeper inside of her. Phillip picked up the pace and started slamming into her even faster than before.

"I-I'm so c-close" he groaned thrusting into a couple more times before releasing his seed into her. She pants heavily laying limp onto the ground.

"That was...Wow" she said with a small chuckle. Phillip pulled her into a passionate kiss showering her with his love. He pulled away and smiles.

"That was amazing" he said pulling himself out of her. He lays on his back breathing heavily after an amazing round of sex.

"Eww we need a shower".

"Okay, but first I want more cake".

"Uggh...stupid".

**The End**


End file.
